


Bucky Bear

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Corn and cheese guys, Everybody Gets a Hug, F/M, FLUFFYPOOP, Fluff and Humor, Humor, No mindfucks.., Some other corny shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Lady_avenger37</p><p> </p><p>“I think you might have hurt her feelings.” Steve blocked a flying kick and performed an excellent counter.</p><p>“Yeah, no shit.” Bucky threw a right hook after a false left. Easy stuff.</p><p>“Personally, I think you just need to chill out.”</p><p>Steve ignored Bucky’s curse and threw in some new lingo.</p><p>“Easy for you to say.” Bucky dived into a shoulder roll, kicking Steve across the knees.</p><p>“Hey, you just saw me sit through 84 minutes of inappropriate content.</p><p>Bucky managed a chuckle; it’s just how their friendship worked. They complemented each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Bear

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by lady_avenger37 and her adorable nickname for Bucky Bear. Which is Bucky Bear.
> 
> what no angst?! that counts as the mindfuck for this fic.  
> what is with this fluff crap?! i'm not getting soft on you guys i swear. (shut up Tony, that euphemism doesnt even work for me)
> 
> anyway enjoy this sweet, hilarious, partially inspired by my new almost-favorite movie Deadpool (WADE WILSON IS AMAZING. i LOVE HIM ALMOST MORE THAN TONY. SHH DON'T TELL)  
> don't worry, no spoilers for deadpool (although it was really tempting to throw in a few)
> 
> Leave a comment if you like!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky (not the Bear)

 

 

“I think that was probably the best movie of all time.”

“Meh. Top 50 at best.”

“What, not enough boobs for you?”

“Hey, I see plenty of them live. You should know that (y/n).”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Clint gave you and Tony a suspicious look.

“Don’t you know? I’m his wing woman.”

“Pfft. Like I need one.” You and Bucky elbowed Iron Ego in the side simultaneously.

 

“I would say a good combination of humor, raunchiness, and good old fashioned battling. What do you think, Brother Steve?”

All eyes turned to Steve, who had been silent the entire ride. And the entire movie, now that Thor mentioned it.

“Too much for you bud?” Bucky punched his bestie’s shoulder good-naturedly. Steve remained catatonic. Or comatose.

“Uh oh. I think we better put him back on the Pg-13 circuit.” You patted Steve’s head affectionately, and he gave you an embarrassed smile.

“And the SuperSoldier awakens!”

Tony was such a ham.

 

“Bro, you knew it was Rated R. (Y/n) and I reminded you. Repeatedly.”

“I guess I assumed it was more Late Night with Conan mature audiences.” Steve finally managed to answer someone. Clint, oddly enough.

“Seriously Old Man, you didn’t enjoy the naked women? Not even a little?”

“Leave him alone, Tony,” Bucky reprimanded.

“Oh, that’s a good question,” you piped up, unhelpfully. “Did you get a boner in the theatre?”

Steve turned a bright shade of red.

“I’m not sure Brother Steve would be capable of maintaining your so-called ‘boner’ in public.”

“Anything’s possible when the penis is involved,” Tony announced.

“Bucky, you were sitting next to him. Did you see anything?”

Clint scoffed. “(y/n), I doubt Bucks here would be looking at a man’s lap instead of a girl’s breasts.”

“Woman,” you corrected, while Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Well? Anything?” You pressed on, and Thor looked on interestedly. Purely for science. A study in Midguard behavior. Or something.

 

“Stop being annoying.” Bucky threw over his shoulder, before leading Steve off to the training room.

 

“Sheesh, touchy.” Tony motioned toward the bar, and you nodded distractedly; so he went off to make some mimosas. He was raving about this new “recipe” he found online. Hopefully it didn’t involve LSD.

Thor patted your shoulder. “I’m sure Brother Barnes didn’t mean that. Not too seriously anyway.” With that not-very-comforting assurance, he went off to regale Nat the Cat with his Movie Adventure.

 

“Tough break, toots.” Clint ruffled your hair as he watched your crestfallen face.

“…Why doesn’t he like me?” You hated your wavering voice.

“Don’t worry babe; there’s plenty of fish in the sea. Probably with two functioning arms at that. Or, er fins.” Tony carried three glasses expertly across the island, and you plopped in front of yours dejectedly.

“Hey, his second arm is perfectly capable,” Clint objected for you. “I’m sure it comes in handy.”

He chuckled deviously afterwards, as you and Tony gave a collective groan.

“I’m sure you could give him a run for his money.” About-to-be Drunk Tony was optimistic Tony.

Still dirty though.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“I mean I’m sure your grip’s softer at least-“

“Aww, sick!!”

 

“I think you might have hurt her feelings.” Steve blocked a flying kick and performed an excellent counter.

“Yeah, no shit.” Bucky threw a right hook after a false left. Easy stuff.

“Personally, I think you just need to chill out.”

Steve ignored Bucky’s curse and threw in some new lingo.

“Easy for you to say.” Bucky dived into a shoulder roll, kicking Steve across the knees.

“Hey, you just saw me sit through 84 minutes of inappropriate content.

Bucky managed a chuckle; it’s just how their friendship worked. They complemented each other.

  
“She’s good for you too, Buck.” Steve somehow managed to read his mind.

“Well she’s no female version of you.”

“Thank God for that.”

Even as they laughed easily, Bucky knew no one else could make him as happy as you could.

 

“So my theory is, Bane takes over Gotham in a multiverse.”

“What the hell is that?” You threw back a shot.

“It’s like an alternate reality.” Clint waved his hands excitedly.

“Nerds.” Tony snorted from facedown on the couch.

“Says the human robot.” You threw a can at his head, which he caught, cracked open, and drained all in one movement.

“Impressive.”

“Thor, buddy, care to join us?”

“I would, but clearly you are in no position to offer a true challenge in a drinking competition.”

“Ooh, ooh, I could!” You snapped our fingers in his direction.

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” Thor eyed you from a safe projectile vomiting radius. You were clearly wasted. Or was it called smashed?

“Ugh. Someone get her to her room. Or the bathroom.” Tony mumbled underneath a pillow.

“I got her!!” Clint yelled, before falling off his stool.

 

“Can no one handle their alcohol here?” Nat the Cat came on over the intercom, clearly staying out of the splash zone. Or Danger Zoneee!

“Brother Barnes is a good contender.”

“Because I can’t get drunk.” Bucky walked in with hair still damp from the shower. “It’s physically impossible.”

“Well, I know what is physically possible for you, old pal.”

“What would that be, Iron Stomach?”

“Get Miss Pukey out of here before she ruins the upholstery.”

“It’s tiled floor, Tony.”

“Is that a volunteer, Tasha?”

There was audible click over the speakers.

“That’s what I thought.” Optimistic almost-drunk Tony was turning into hungover grumpasaurus Tony.

 

“Morons.” Bucky stated as a fact, before heaving you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Or onions; sweet onions, like the ones you loved on your burger.

Maybe even fruit; juicy and fragrant-

“Is there a sink nearby?”

Your gurgle snatched Bucky away from his musings as he hustled to the nearest bathroom, leaving his thoughts of seducing you behind. For the moment.

 

“That’s it, get it out of your system.”

Bucky’s voice was surprisingly non-judgemental as you hugged the toilet bowl like your favorite oversized plushie. Or maybe a Bucky Bear.

“All good?”

You turned away from the handsome brunette (and your mushy thoughts) and nodded limply.

“Good. Now let’s get you to bed.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and helped you up.

“It’s the afternoon.”

“And you’re sprawled across the floor.”

“Don’t shame me.”

“I’m not.” Bucky noticed the frustration seeping into his voice, and tried another tact. “I’ll put on your favorite Adele playlist so you can fall asleep to it.”

You let out a weak smile. “I didn’t know you knew who my favorite artist was.”

“The whole tower knows.”

You nodded with a droopy face, and he cursed himself creatively in his mind. He’d better cut his losses while he was behind.

So he said nothing more, as he half-lifted, half-dragged you to your room.

 

“I’m sorry I’m not more likeable.” You blurted in your drunk, filterless state.

Bucky was silent, opting to tuck the blankets around you instead of replying.

“You’re really cool, and I just want us to be friends.” You rambled on.

“We are friends, (y/n).”

“So something different.”

“Like what?” He hoped more secrets would slip out, but you were losing the battle against fuzzy slumber.

He repeated his question, but all he got was a snore in response.

He shook his head with a rueful smile, almost missing your next slurred word.

 

“Stay?”

He sighed and pulled up a chair, all the while a huge grin cracked across his face as you spouted out your very heart in the midst of your dreams.

 

Sure, (y/n).

I’ll be your Bucky Bear.

**Author's Note:**

> SQUEEE!!!
> 
> Give me some love below!!
> 
> Poll 1: WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART IN DEADPOOL?! (if you've watched it)  
> i won't answer this one up here for those who haven't watched it yet; i'll do it in the comment replies =)
> 
> Poll 1.5: which was your favorite part?! (funny or fluffy)  
> mine was probably when clint offers to help you to your room (very loudly), then faceplants immediately.  
> i almost always like humor more than fluff... but the sack of potatoes/getting distracted with his train of thought was pretty cute for Bucky =))
> 
> ^is poll 1.5 and not 2 because it's just as important as deadpool...
> 
> the reason bucky snaps at you is because he's jealous... of how easy it is for you to get along with Steve... and also because it's awkward for his crush to ask him about his best friend's possible sexual frustrations/preferences
> 
> also the ending was because you were blurting out random shit (*cough* your feelings) during your sleep and your secret nickname might have slipped out... and i think he likes it ;)
> 
> poll 2: DO YOU THINK STEVE HAD A BONER?!
> 
> there are just too many guys in the tower to give everyone fair time... and i notice i slack a lot on SOMEBODY's favorite character, so i put my second favorite character aside (bruce) this time so thor could have some quips and lines... YOU'RE WELCOME PHARM ;)
> 
> this was fun to write; even though it's fluff and i am not very fluffy... hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> that's all this time lovelies
> 
> oh poll 3: which character (in this fic!!) would you ultimately want to be with??  
> i wrote it as bucky/lovely because well obviously... but i'm sure some people have different ideas....
> 
> see y'all soon! XOXO  
> Bucky (who will provide mindfucks very soon)


End file.
